Cosa de detalles
by azaleablack
Summary: Si le hubieran dicho que esto de cambiar fuera tan difícil, ni siquiera lo habría intentado al final. Kiribaku.[Omegaverse] Bakugo omega, kirishima Alpha. Bakugo tiene descontento por su genero, todo saldra bien al final. Kirishima es un rayo de sol.


** Cosa de detalles**

* * *

Esta es una introducción a esta pequeña y humilde historia, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**_Lo que niegas te somete; lo que aceptas, te transforma _**

**Carl Jung**

.

.

Introducción

No era que tuviera que acostumbrarse demasiado a la idea, ósea, era un problema, de verdad que, si lo era, no podía aceptar el maldito papel en su mochila. Estaba enfurecido, o en otras palabras estaba asustado, miraba de vez en cuando a los demás. Todos parecían tranquilos, cada uno estaba conforme con lo que le había tocado.

Pero….

Salio lo mas rápido del hospital que pudo, tratando de evitar cualquier cara conocida, eso era lo que más le encabronaba, que cualquiera lo reconociera y le preguntara, maldita sea, tenia 16 años... Estaba al limite con todo de las hormonas y esas cosas, pero... ¿Eso? Caminando hasta su casa toco la puerta para que le abrieran, en cuanto la puerta se abrió la vieja bruja lo miro con una sonrisa.

– Aquí viene mi Alpha favorito, ven a darme un abrazo…. – notando la poca disposición de su hijo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero ver esa mirada en su rostro la dejo perpleja.

– Toma tu Alpha de mierda – Le tira el papel a sus manos y corriendo a su habitación cerro la puerta de un golpe.

Los pasos no tardaron, comenzaron a golpearle la puerta con fuerza.

– Katsuki no actúes así, todo tiene solución, abre la puta puerta – pero en ese momento el no estaba escuchando, el no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada.

Con el pasar del tiempo su madre dejaría de insistir, eso era lo que esperaba.

_Bakugo Katsuki_

_16 años_

_Omega_

Enterrando la cabeza en su almohada sintió como su puerta era abierta, era extraño, la única persona que tenia una copia de su puerta era su...

\- Padre - Masaru sonriendole se sentó a su lado mientras miraba su cuarto, alguno que otro póster de All might, sus bandas favoritas e incluso su batería, no tenia nada que hubiera cambiado, eso era lo más perturbante, el lunes tendría que volver a la escuela y todos se enterarían que él es un omega de mierda, nada que ver con lo que todos habían esperado de él.

\- El papel esta mal hijo - Bakugo abrió los ojos de golpe, girando la cabeza lo miro con impacto, él no estaba loco entonces, porque no se sentía como un jodido omega, el no era un maldito pasivo de mierda que muestra el porno, el no era nada de eso.

\- Pero dice que soy uno - la luz se extinguía, la verdad lo golpeaba cada vez mas duro, eso era lo peor, que no podía aceptarse a si mismo, aun cuando la verdad era evidente.

\- Cuando eras un niño te caíste y tuvimos que hacerte un escaner completo de tu cuerpo, tenias 10 años, a esa edad habríamos visto un útero, pero no había, los médicos dijeron que entonces serias un beta o un alpha, pero nada de omega, por eso no comprendemos que esto sea verdad. Alistaste porque te llevaremos con nuestro doctor para verificar esto, incluso llevaremos los papeles que lo corroboren lo que decimos - Bakugo sentándose comenzó a ponerse los zapatos cuando entro su madre, ella lo miraba de una forma seria, pero llevaba una carpeta en sus manos, debían ser los papeles del que hablaba su viejo.

Solo esperaba que esto fuera cierto.

.

.

.

\- En efecto es cierto señor Bakugo, tu no naciste como un omega - fue con un bálsamo para su vida, recostándose pesadamente en la silla miro al doctor que le entrego los papeles a sus padres, estos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Pero según los exámenes de sangre dicen que hay progesterona, ¿como responde a eso? - el doctor se levanto para ver los nuevos rayos, y los comparo con los antiguos.

\- Mire señora Bakugo, resulta que según estos examenes Bakugo en efecto tiene un útero, pero es demasiado pequeño,es del tamaño de un pequeño niño omega de 7 años, no uno que debería estar completamente desarrollado a su edad... Es como si en el ultimo minuto de tu vida tu cuerpo se hubiera decidido a ser un omega - todos los presentes lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza al doctor Kanata, esto no tenia sentido.

\- ¿Entonces según esto nuestro hijo decidió ser un omega? - el doctor se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno si lo dice de esa manera si, pero no pienses que fue como que un día despertaste y lo dijiste, mas bien fue algo que tu cuerpo decidió de un momento para otro... pero no es nada seguro, es solo una teoría, tu al contrario de tus compañeros omegas estas desarrollándote todavía,por lo mismo podemos decir que no te has definido todavía, tienes un nudo cierto? - sus padres se giraron para mirarlo con asombro.

\- Si... tengo uno - el doctor Kanata asintió nuevamente.

\- ¿Ven? pero es como si el joven estuviera en crecimiento todavía, su cuerpo todavía no decide si ser lo uno o lo otro, por lo tanto podríamos decir que no es hermafrodita, solo que algo evito que se concretara por completo su genero secundario. Mirenme, no es primera vez que ocurre, con transfusión de hormonas alphas esto no seria problema, pero tenemos que ser cautelosos, esto no es algo tan normal después de todo.

\- ¿Cuesta mucho las hormonas? - pregunto Masaru antes de salir de la consulta.

\- Bueno... si, es muy caro, y ademas no es cien por ciento efectivo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y ver tu crecimiento mensualmente, podemos hacer que tomes testosterona para que tires mas hacia el lado Alpha, pero en fin en cuentas es tu cuerpo el que decidirá hacia adonde quieres ir... -

\- Muchas gracias doctor - la familia estaba apunto de salir cuando bakugo se acerca hasta el doctor, lo conocía de toda la vida, así que no era que le tuviera miedo de hacer preguntas incomodas.

\- ¿Cuando terminare de desarrollarme? - el doctor intento darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cosa que no logro.

\- En mi opinión solo serán tres años como máximo, no hay mucho problema...

.

.

.

Pero

.

.

Kirishima cerró las distancia entre ellos mientras Bakugo todavía no se percataba de lo que pasaba, robandole un casto beso.

.

.

.

.

No era como si todo fuera a ser tan fácil

.

TBC

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN **

**A mi me encanto esta introducción, como un Bakugo asustado por no ser algo que quiere y que Kirishima lo arruine todo para al final ¿neh?**

**Agradezco a las personas que me han leído, por favor sean amables y dejen comentarios que me animarían a continuar esta historia. **

**Es la primera vez que escribo en esta comunidad y me encanta.**

**Nos leemos pronto **


End file.
